chipschallengefandomcom-20200213-history
Checkerboard I
Checkerboard I is the 72nd level in Chip's Challenge Level Pack 2. It was created by Dale Bryan. It is extremely likely that this level would be considered the single hardest level in CCLP2, or at the very least come in second to Cloner's Maze. Checkerboard I is almost impossible without assistance, and while a map is very helpful, it is still finger-breaking work to complete. The "checkerboard" contains 61 blocks; only 59 are required, but the use of the 60th and 61st blocks on the waters located at 3 and 3 will save time. The 60th allows Chip to collect the red key at 3 without using the flippers; more important is that it opens the way for the use of the 61st block, which will pay for itself many times over by allowing Chip to return across the top right to the blocks, rather than down, right, and up. In total, 29 blocks are needed in the water section (one to reach a socket), 29 in the bomb section, two as extras for the water section, and one more block to explode a bomb located in front of the path to the exit. Counting one used block as one space (rather than conventional directional notation), follow these paths: build 3L across cell 3; 5L, 4U, 3L and 9D from water cell 6 through cells 5, 2, 1, 4 and 7; 5L and 2D through cells 9 and 8, and the last block will be taken onto the force floor and D 2R D 2R 8D to remove the bomb. In the bomb section, Chip builds 6D through cells 1 and 4, simply D to access the top half of cell 2, and then through cells 3 and 6 to several forks: cell 9 builds 4D, and cell 5 builds 4L, then first 2U into the bottom half of cell 2 and then 2D 5L through cells 8 and 7. Chip must watch out for shortcuts through blue walls, Mixed Nuts-style block pushing and other diagonal arrangements, and removing some blue walls in the checkerboard to make other blocks move faster. The full 451 route is shown, with requisite annotations guiding Chip through each step and explaining each major move. A 453 route exists, but its details are unknown - yet it is certain that the bold difficulty will be a full 5. Fix for Lynx The boots hidden under the sockets and the fake suction boots on 17 are the only barriers to Lynx play. For this version, make the following changes: remove all the hidden boots, change the fake suction boots to a wall, and doctor the final section slightly. Replace the force floor at 17 with flippers, move the fire boots to 29 and remove the suction boots at 31, and add an east force floor at 31. This allows this section to be done in the same number of moves as a hypothetical Lynx ruleset where any tile combinations are allowed. Be warned that in Lynx, blue keys are erased by all objects and yellow keys are block-acting walls, so to make the level more compatible overall, change all the keys and locks to red. Checkerboard I was obviously not designed with Lynx play in mind. Walkthrough * This route is a 451.0, compared to the 451.4 TWS; despite this flaw (pointed out within it), it contains a vast variety of techniques, shortcuts and secrets, not just for Checkerboard I, but for Chip's Challenge as a whole. Category:Levels unplayable in Lynx